1. To evaluate the ratio of oxaliplatin to its biotransformation product following two separate infusions in patients with advanced colorectal cancer. 2. To determine the potential for the relative contribution of oxaliplatin and its biotransformation product to the development of neurotoxicity associated with oxaliplatin treatment.